Voivod
thumb|300px|Voivod – Logo in den 1980ernthumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px Voivod oder VoiivoD aus Québec, im Osten Kanadas, haben sich um 1982 gegründet, ihr Debüt kam 1984. SIe haben zunächst sehr harten punkigen Thrash Metal gemacht und wurden zunächst immer spaciger. Voivod waren die Innovatoren im Thrash Mitte der 1980er gemeinsam mit Celtic Frost und Carnivore. Dazu kamen immer mehr schräge und psychedelische Einflüsse und später wieder mehr Industrial-Einflüsse, deshalb werden sie auch progressiv genannt. Es gab diverse Besetzungswechsel, Sänger Snake kehrte zurück, Gitarrenheld Piggy verstarb, aber in den 2010ern sind sie wieder voll da. : → Siehe auch Celtic Frost, Carnivore - Primus, Vortex Sound anhören Von Voivod gibt es auch einige wenige aber feine Video-Clips. *'Iconspiracy' – (video, 5:17 min) - von 2018 *'We Carry On' – (video, 4:50 min) - Snake ist wieder dabei. *'Insect' – (video, min) - mit dem kalten Sänger Foster. *'Psychic Vacuum' – (video, 3:56 min) - vom 1988er-Album Dimension Hatröss - nur teilweise sperrig. Vor Ravenous Medicine (s.r.o.) gibt es nur Audio-Tracks: *'Tornado' – (foto-clip, 6:06 min) - vom 1987er-Album Killing Technology *'Korgüll the Exterminator' – (audio, 4:49 min) - vom 1986er-Album RRRÖÖÖAAARRR - immer noch so dermaßen spitze ! Live-Mitschnitte: *'Atzmoos 1987' – (1 h 05 min) - vom 06. November 1987, in der Schweiz Geschichte von Voivod frame|Voivod – Kopf Die Geschichte Voivods reicht über drei Jahrzehnte und hat Ups and Downs und einige persönliche Schicksale. Musikalisch am wichtigsten war das erste Jahrzehnt bis zum siebten Album in 1993. Die 1980er VoivoD wurde Ende 1982 in der gemütlichen Kleinstadt Jonquière in der Provinz Québec im französischsprachigen Osten Kanadas gegründet. 1983 kam Snake dazu und sie hatten erste Auftritte mit Coverversionen. 1984 veröffentlichten sie die Demos To the Death und Morgoth Invasion und einen Track auf dem Metal Massacre V-Sampler. Am 11.(!) September 1984 erschien bereits das extreme Debütalbum War and Pain bei Metal Blade Records. 1986 erschien das legendäre zweite Album RRRÖÖÖAAARRR 'auf dem aufstrebenden deutschen Label Noise Records. Hier sangen sie ''Fuck Off and Die gegen Brian Slagel, dabei hat sich Noise im Nachhinein auch einen teilweise schlechten Ruf verdient. *Interview' – (10:00 min) - aus den 1980ern. ... (tbc) Die 1990er ... Seit den 2000ern ... *Voivod's Optical Vortex – (11 / 2011, min) ... Die Alben von Voivod In den ersten 10 Jahren haben ''VoivoD sieben geniale und immer überraschende Alben herausgebracht. 20 Jahre später geht es wieder frisch weiter, 2013 und 2018 sindneue Alben erschienen. (Einige mögen aber auch den Phobos-Stil.) *1984 – To the Death – Demo *1984 – War and Pain – 1. Album - düster und sick, postatomare Atmosphäre. *1984 – Morgöth Invasion – Demo *1986 – RRRÖÖÖAAARRR – 2. Album - was für ein genialer revolutionärer Titel und Sound. *1987 – Killing Technology – 3. Album - Korgüll erobert den Weltraum *1988 – Dimension Hatröss – 4. Album - Korgüll spacet zwischen den Dimensionen. *1989 – Nothingface – 5. Album - ab hier kein Thrash mehr, aber geniales progressives Space-Zeug. *1991 – Angel Rat – 6. Album *1993 – The Outer Limits – 7. Album *... [ 5 x Album ] ... *2013 – Target Earth – 13. Album - wie in den besten Tagen, so zwischen der dritten und sechsten? *2018 – The Wake – 14. Album Demo – To the Death Das Demo To the Death kam im Januar 1984 heraus. : 01 – Voivod – 4:33 02 – Condemned to the Gallows – 03 – Hell Driver – 04 – Live for Violence – 5:22 05 – War and Pain – 5:08 06 – Incantation – 07 – Buried Alive – (Venom-Cover) - (7:00 min mit dem folgenden S.Y.B.) 08 – Suck Your Bone – 09 – Blower – 3:16 10 – Slaugher in a Grave – 11 – Nuclear War – 12 – Black City – 13 – Iron Gang – 14 – Evil – (Mercyful Fate-Cover) 15 – Bursting Out – (Venom-Cover) 16 – Warriors of Ice – 5:15 1. Album – War and Pain Das Debütalbum War and Pain wurde im März 1984 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *Nuclear Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 42:07 min – 11. September 1984 bei Metal Blade Records War and Pain ... Demo – Morgöth Invasion Das Live-Demo Morgöth Invasion kam im Dezember 1984 heraus. *Live-Mitschnitt – (60 min) - 22.12.1984 : 01 – Build Your Weapons 02 – War and Pain 03 – Condemned to the Gallows 04 – Warriors of Ice 05 – Helldriver 06 – Horror 07 – Black City 08 – Nuclear War 09 – Blower 10 – Live for Violence 11 – Ripping Headaches 12 – Iron Gang 13 – Korgull the Exterminator 14 – Suck Your Bone 15 – Witching Hour (Venom-Cover) 16 – Chemical Warfare (Slayer-Cover) 2. Album – RRRÖÖÖAAARRR Das zweite Voivod-Album RRRÖÖÖAAARRR wurde im Herbst 1985 aufgenommen und kam im März 1986 heraus. *Nuclear Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 38:26 min – 14. März 1986 bei Noise Records RRRÖÖÖAAARRR ... 3. Album – Killing Technology Das dritte Voivod-Album Killing Technology wurde zwischen dem 27. November und 11. Dezember 1986 aufgenommen und kam im April 1987 heraus. *Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 39:39 min – 03. April 1987 bei Noise Records Killing Technology ... 4. Album – Dimension Hatröss Das vierte Voivod-Album Dimension Hatröss wurde zwischen 04. Dezember 1987 und 04. Januar 1988 in Kreuzberg, Berlin, aufgenommen und kam im März 1988 heraus. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 41:37 min – März 1988 bei Noise Records Dimension Hatröss ... 5. Album – Nothingface Das fünfte Voivod-Album Nothingface wurde im ... 1989 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 43:11 min – 13. Oktober 1989 bei MCA Records Nothingface ... 6. Album – Angel Rat Das sechste Voivod-Album Angel Rat wurde zwischen 1990 und 1991 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Space Thrash Metal – 12 Tracks, 42:29 min – 12. November 1991 bei MCA Records Bei Angel Rat gab es Probleme mit dem kommerziellen Produzenten. 13. Album – Target Earth Das dreizehnte Voivod-Album Target Earth wurde zwischen 2010 und 2012 aufgenommen und kam im Januar 2013 heraus. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 10 Tracks, 56:41 min – 18. Januar 2013 bei Century Media Records Target Earth ist das erste Album, das ohne Material von Piggy auskommt. Der neue Gitarrist Chewy macht das ganz hervorragend, der alte Vibe ist an vielen Stellen da. Einige Songs scheinen zunächst zu sperrig, aber das hat ja früher schon gedauert. 14. Album – The Wake Das vierzehnte Voivod-Album The Wake wurde ... aufgenommen und kam im September 2018 heraus. *Progressive Thrash Metal – 8 Tracks, 55:58 min – 21. September 2018 bei Century Media Records The Wake ... Leute bei Voivod Das klassische Voivod-Lineup bestand von 1983 bis 1995, man begann mit Patronengurten und der legendären Gasmaske von Snake. Die klassische Besetzung thumb|300px|Voivod in den 1980ern Snake – Denis Belanger (geb. 1964) – Gesang (1983 – 1995, seit 2002) Away – Michel Langevin (geb. 1963) – Schlagzeug Piggy – Denis D'Amour (1959 – † 2005) – Gitarre Blacky – Jean-Yves Theriault (geb. 1962) – Bass (bis 1991, 2009 - 2014) Ersatzleute Chewy – Daniel Mongrain (geb. 1976) – Gitarre (seit 2008) Rocky – Dominic Laroche (geb. ...) – Bass (seit 2014) Jason Newsted – (geb. 1963) – Bass (2002 – 2009) - war bei Metallica von 1986 bis 2000 Eric Forrest – (geb. 1970) – Gesang und Bass (1995 – 2002) Weblinks *Homepage – eine schöne und interessante Seite *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel (mit ID = 115) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Voivod *Laut.de – Biographie en:Voivod Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Album 2018